Trough hardships
by Ailiya
Summary: G1. Decepticons had attacked Neutral city and captured group of femmes and one of them is Ironhide's sister. Summary sucks and title sucks, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hiya, it's Ailiya here. I'm publishing my first Transformers-fic here. It includes my OC Miracle, who is Ironhide's sister._

1.

Normally Autobot's briefing room was full of babbling and talking but deep silence had filled the room after Prowl had announced the news of recent Decepticon activity.

"Prowl, could you please repeat the last part? About Neutral city Virack?" Ratchet choked.

"Decepticons attacked Virack four mega-cycles ago. We got the news this late because Decepticons damaged city's communication systems, they also killed five mechs and one femme and captured eleven femmes. They also stealed huge amount of energon and fuel. The assault was so unexpected that Neutrals of Virack hadn't time to react," Prowl readed from his datapad," we also got the list of those captured femmes, in case we decide and manage rescue them," he said putting new datapad on table for others to look at.

--

"But why Decepticons would attack Neutral city? Neutrals are to be left out of war," Bumblebee asked after briefing, when most of Autobots had gathered to rec room to discuss freely about the briefing and it seemed that Virack was most popular subject at the moment.

"Why? I tell you why! Those Decepticreeps are just bunch of horny fraggers. That is also reason why they would capture that much of femmes," Cliffjumper ranted to yellow minibot, "I bet my whole month wage that they are violating those femmes at this very moment without any worry on their conscience." Other minibots in their table were nodding and muttering approvingly to Cliffjumper's outburst.

--

"So, how many of you think that we should create a plan to rescue those femmes?" Optimus Prime asked.

Briefing room was now a lot emptier, including Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and few other selected soldiers. Ironhide was first to rise his hand and others followed him, which made Optimus smile behind his mask.

"Glad to know that you all want to save them, " he said.

"My sister is there," Ironhide muttered, holding the datapad of femme's names. His announcement caused flow of questions flying back to him.

"What? Are you serious?" "Who is she from the list?" "You've never told that you have a sister!" "You sure it's your sister on list and not someone else with same designation?"

"Silence!" yelled Optimus, " Ironhide, are you sure it is your sister?"

"Definetely. Last time I heard about her she worked for Virack's City Goverment as a City Officer. It is not a secret that I have sister, but I hope that this knowledge wont leave this room until femmes are rescued," Weapon Officer said, looking still the name list and especially certain name.

_Designation: Miracle._

_oOoOoOo_

_Please review and let me know what you thought about this. :) I will upload more chapters even if you peeps don't like x) I'm here to torture you.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: Hiya, new chapter is up and it's longer than the first chapter which was sinfully short. Actually, this second chapter was also shorter but it bothered me so much that I combined chapter 2 and 3. At least now I'm somewhat satisfied to this.  
Warning, this chapter contains rape. And when text is Italic it's flashback or memory. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_ _~Ailiya_

* * *

"Starscream!" Megatron growled while grabbing his Aerial Commander from throat," how many times I have told you just in last few megacycles to stay out of my office if I hadn't summoned you?" Decepticon leader powered his fusion cannon and pointed it to Seeker's face," and how many times told you to not touch that femme? I should offline you from constant disobeying my orders," his voice trailed off, humming increasing in his cannon.

"No my Lord,-" Starscream whined but was interrupted by his leader.

"But seeing you lusting after something that is mine is just amusing," Megatron nearly purred, bringing Seeker's face close to his.

"Never. Ever. Do this again or I have to name somebody else to be Aerial Commander to replace the previous late-one. Now get off my sight," he growled and throwed Starscream on the floor. It took only three klicks to said Con to reach the door and leave the room.

"Now where were we - ," Megatron started but stopped after noticing that his office was empty.

Smirking he headed towards his berth chamber and tooked a look around the room and found what he was searching, curled in corner. The exquisite blue and white form of femme was trembling but that didn't stop Megatron. He took the few steps to reach femme and grabbed her from wrist and pulled her up earning pained yelp. Megatron took her lips in rough kiss, femme whimpering when Megatron's hands started to wander all over her body. Grey mech pushed her back to the wall, kissing more hungrily and groping her aft.

"P-please, stop," femme whined. Ingorin the pleas, Megatron lifted femme up and carried to berth. He placed a hand to femme's interfacing panel and leaned closer to femme's audios.

"Open up," he whispered.

"No, please, I-."

"I said open up," Megatron now growled a bit," or do you want me to allow my men to take your little apprentices to their quarters?"

Femme glared him for a moment, but she just lowered her head and soft klick was heard when she opened her panelling.

"Good. Now I don't have to rip the panel open," Megatron purred.

He spread femme's legs more open and opened his own interfacing panel open. Without hesitation he thrusted his shaft into femme's dry port making femme scream from agony.

"Yes, scream! You're so good in that!" Decepticon leader growled, deepening and fasting his thrusts.

Femme glasped her other hand on her mouth to stop her screams and cries and soon the only voices in room were Megatron's satisfied moans and muffled cries of femme.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"This is unfair. I should be pounding that femme right now! I leaded the succesfull attack to City while His Oh-So-Mightyness sitted in Nemesis on his aft doing nothing!" Starscream's high pitched voice echoed in rec room of Decepticon Base.

Seeker trine had gathered to refuel, but Skywarp had gotten carried away (with few other Decepticons) when one prostibot had showed up. So Starscream and Thundercracker were now only ones in their table.

"Oh shut up, you were the first one choose from those other femmes," Thundercracker grunted," I didn't even have a change to get one, because all of them were reserved. I had to wait three cycles until one of those prostibots was free and even then I had to fight with Dirge to get her!"

"I will destroy Megatron and claim that femme mine," Starscream hissed, more to himself than to his trine mate.

"Pffft, whatever," Thundercracker muttered and tooked a sip from his energon cube.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Soundwave to Megatron. Situation: Urgent. Autobots attacking base," came monotonous voice of Decepticon Third-In-Command.

Megatron growled, his recharge had been disturbed and he really didn't catch the whole message.

"What?" he muttered back trough comm. link.

"Repeat: Autobots attacking the base. You're needed."

"Grh..Alarm all men. I'll be there immediately," Megatron ordered and stepped out of the berth and walked out of the room without a glance to dented femme recharging on the floor.

When the floor shutted behind the Decepticon Leader, femme's optics opened a bit. She waited for a moment if her torturer would come back.

When nothing happened in twenty clicks, her pose relaxed and she gave a relieved sigh trough her vents. Then she rised to sitting position and taked a look of her body. Five mega-cycles of endless raping had been a torture to her normally well-groomed body, not to mention her CPU. Her paintjob full of grey scratches, wire sticking out between armor and joints. She sighed again, there was more dented armor than undented, and because some of the loosed wires the ability to stand and walk was gone so it closed the option "RUN AWAY" out. And not to mention her energy levels. Apparently Megatron wanted to offline her in most cruel way, because grey mech hadn't bothered to give her any energon. She crawled next to wall and leaned on it. Oh, how hungry she was. But she wasn't going to beg Megatron to give her any energon, she had begged enough in last mega-cycles.

OoOoOoO

_"My my, what do we have here? Seven prostibots, how nice," Megatron purred while walking in to brig._

_Seven colourful femmes were looking him in very suggesting way. Megatron glanced into corner, there were four femmes sitting on the floor, three of them staring intently their laps and the one femme, older than three others, muttering to them something that the Decepticon Leader couldn't hear. He walked closer to them, hearing end of sentence._

_"...I'll protect you if that's the last thing I do," femme said and turned her face to glare Megatron._

_She standed up and stepped so that she was standing between Megatron and those three femmes. Decepticon leader and femme stared at each other for a moment._

_"You're not prostibots," Megatron stated._

_"Good point. I'm City Officer of Virack and I demand that you return me and my apprentices back to Vira- ," femme said, but Megatron stepped forward and grabbed the femme from throat._

_"You're in no position to demand anything, you four are my prisoners, is that clear?" Megatron said coldly._

_Femme just glared him, not saying anything. Megatron loosed his grip and femme just standed there, looking him angrily. Now Megatron taked a good look of femme and liked what he saw. Unlike prostibots, this femme's paintjob was white and calm blue and her form was stunning._

_"Why don't we have a little talk," Megatron said and without an answer he pulled femme into other side of the room._

_When they stopped femme crossed her arms on to her chest and glowered Megatron._

_"You know, I'm not really into prostibots, but to normal femmes. And some of my men are too. Lucky for my men, you and your apprentices were caught too," Megatron grinned, when femme's expression turned from rejecting to panic and she glanced her three charges sitting in corner nervously._

_"But I can guarantee their safety by putting them into brig which code I only know and forbid my men to touch them. In exchange I want you, in my berth and submissive," Megatron purred._

_Femme looked him hatred in her optics, but when she taked a quick glance to those three young femmes she knew she had lost._

_"Fine," she muttered._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jazz and Mirage ran trough hall of Decepticon base trying to be silent and fast at the same time. Though it didn't matter if they made any noise, all Decepticons were outside fighting Autobots. The fight was just a part of the plan to rescue Neutral femmes, a trick to mislead Decepticons so Jazz, Mirage and three other ones could find femmes and lead them out to waiting rescue vessel.

They had already found ten femmes and had thought that there would be all, when at the exit three of them had started asking after another femme who wasn't in the group. Few other femmes knew that missing femme was kept in Megatron's quarters and Jazz and Mirage had wasted no time to go find her too, leaving three Autobots to take femmes to vessel.

Mirage fortunately knew where Megatron's quarters were and in no time they were hacking the code of the door. When door finally opened, saboteur and spy rushed in to office, finding it empty. They hurried to berthroom, finding femme there leaning on the wall unconcius. Jazz stopped to stare the femme, her condition was a lot worse than those other femmes'.

"Hurry, our time is running out," Mirage called, watching the door.

Jazz lifted the femme on his shoulder and started running Mirage ahead of him. Their trip to vessel was undisturbed and in the vessel Jazz commed to Optimus that mission was succesfull and Autobots could start retreating.

Later Mirage, who had stayed in Decepticon base to spy their enemy, reported that when Decepticons had noticed that all femmes were gone, they had became angry but when Megatron find out that 'his' femme was also missing, Decepticon leader's fury was indescribable.

* * *

_Please review, it helps me to improve. And I'm sorry for all mistakes, I know they are there._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya, new chapter is here! :3 There doesn't really happen anything in this chapter, few things are just revealed, so the story would go smoother. More things happen in chapter 4, which is currently still in writing because it is stucked on one scene and I'm trying to get over it. I'm also working on picture of Miracle, but that is just one work in process.  
_

_~Ailiya_

* * *

There were mega-cycles when Autobot medic Ratchet was in good mood. But this wasn't one of them. He and his assistants had been busy to fix 'bots whom were coming from latest fight with Decepticons, but then Jazz had brought in one of rescued femmes who was nearly in critical condition. Leaving his assistants to continue their work Ratchet had started operating instantly. In half a cycle he had stabilized femme's condition and then came Ironhide.

The designation made Ratchet curse, even though medic and Weapon Officer were best of friends. Ironhide had rushed in to med bay and had insisted seeing the femme and came to operation room. Ratchet had gone mad and throwed Ironhide with wrench and few other instruments while yelling how idiot the mech was when he came to disturb medic in work. Ironhide had retreated from the room and had sent First-Aid to talk to Ratchet. First-Aid had come back with message from Ratchet:

"Ironhide, femme's condition isn't critical anymore but I still have lot of work to do. If you disturb me anymore in next three mega-cycles, I will shove wrench so deep into your exhaust port that it can be seen from your mouth. I'll comm you when I'm ready. Now get out of my med bay!"

With that Ironhide had leaved the med bay just to stomp back and forth in front of the med bay's door. If anyone passing the hall talked to him he would have just glared them furiously but somebots like Jazz saw the worry in his optics. Saboteur made sure that no-one was in hearing range when he talked to Weapon Officer.

"Is that femme your sister?" he asked.

When Ironhide grunted and keeped pacing Jazz took that as positive answer.

"Ya know, I and Mirage found her from Megatron's quarters. Wasn't pretty sight."

Now Ironhide stopped and turned to gaze the black and white mech.

"Megatron's?" You sure?" he asked.

Jazz just nodded. Now Ironhide growled angrily and hitted the wall with all his power. When he moved his fist off the wall, there was deep dent in it.

"I'll kill that slagger if that's the last thing I do!" he growled.

Jazz didn't say anything. Few other mechs in the hall were now staring at them

.

"Now, now, 'hide. Why don't we go and take few cube's of energon, huh?" Jazz now offered," you wont be any use here."

"I don't need energon," came short answer.

"Well let's go to Optimus. I'm sure Prowl is giving his report now. You need something else to think about," saboteur tried again," Ratchet has everything in control, your sister will be fine."

"Fine then. But when Ratchet comms me I'll be leaving with no excuses."

--

Prowl was in the middle of his report to Optimus when Red Alert's face appeared on big monitor hanging on the wall.

"Sir, we have a call from Decepticons, it seems that Megatron wants to speak to you," Security Officer stated.

"Very well, put him on screen," Autobot leader answered, "sorry Prowl, we'll continue that report after this." Second-in-command just nodded.

"Of course sir. You don't mind if I attend to this call too."

"I don't," Optimus shaked his head. Then the face of Decepticon leader appeared on screen.

"Optimus Prime, our last encounter was really interesting," he purred," but that little surprise, should I say, left me and my men really furious," Megatron growled.

"So I have heard. Did you call just to congratulate or did you have a purpose for your call?" Optimus asked calmly back.

His eyes were not fixed to Megatron but to Jazz and Ironhide who had entered his office silently and were not following the converstation.

"Don't irritate me Prime. I'll say this straight. I don't care about those other femmes, just return that blue and white femme to me. And I promise that when the time comes, your death will be quick and painless."

"I'm sorry Megatron, but those femmes are not part of Autobot faction and so not under my command. Besides, they are individuals and are free to choose if they want to return Decepticon base. What little we have already heard them, not even those prostibots want to come back," Optimus just stated.

Jazz silently commed to Optimus and said few things. Optimus' optics glinted.

"And I just got information that that femme you're talking about is in the middle of medical operation. Her condition was critical when she came there. I'm certain that she wont wish to return to you."

"Don't make this difficult Optimus," Megatron growled," she isn't under your command, as you said yourself, so she isn't your concern."

"Even though that would be true, Megatron, her brother is concerned and so it makes me too," Optimus said now angrily.

"Her brother?" Megatron asked, looking now puzzled.

"Yes, her brother," Ironhide came into Megatron's view, growling," who would be me. So don't you even dream about her, because I'll make sure that you wont lay even one finger on her anymore."

Megatron's amazed experssion turned to smirking one.

"My, my, she is your sister. Well if that doesn't make her even more desirable. Now that I think about it, I'm not surprised that she is related with Autobot, she is so unselfish. Prime, what is your final answer?" grey mech grinned, lust shining from his optics which made Ironhide growl even more.

"My answer is and will be no, Megatron. I wont negotiate about it," strict answer came," I always thought that you would be honorable to leave Neutrals out of this war, but I was wrong."

"Now don't be like that, she came willingly as my berth mate," Megatron snarled.

"What do you mean with that?" Ironhide shouted.

"You don't know? You should ask her," Megatron laughed and Optimus decided that he had had enough and cutted the call.

Silence filled the office. Optimus, Prowl and Jazz were now staring Ironhide, who was staring the floor.

"Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"He must be lying. Jazz, you saw Miracle's condition. Who would allow themselves to go to that condition willingly?" Weapon Officer shouted.

"Ironhide, sit and calm down. Prowl, Jazz, I want you to go to those Neutral femmes and ask what was that about Megatron said. Ironhide, you stay here," Optimus ordered.

SIC and TIC saluted and leaved the office heading towards the quarters were femmes were kept.

"Optimus, I-" Ironhide started but Optimus cutted his speech.

"There is reason for this and we will find out what it is. Those other femmes must know something. So, just calm down now. Why don't you tell me about your sister? I was as surprised as others were when you told about you have one. You've never mentioned anything of her."

"Well, our creators were Autobots, you know that, and they died when we were just younglings. I decided to be an Autobot, just like they were, but Miracle choosed to be a Neutral. That caused an argument between us, I wanted her to join Autobots too, and it was decade later when we saw and hear about each other again. We made an atonement and kept contact with eact other. I hadn't hear about her since she became City Officer and became too busy."

"Why you wanted her to join Autobots? Just because your creators were too?"

"That and that she would have made an exellent fighter. She could still be, with little practice of course. You think she could join the Autobots?" Ironhide asked, hope glimmering in his optics.

"If she wishes to join. I could talk to Elita-One, her femme unit could use some reinforcements," Optimus said and after a moment of though he added," you know that Megatron is now after her. I'm certain that your sister can't return to her normal life in Virack, Megatron will capture her again if she does." Ironhide nodded, clearly in his thoughts.

Few breems went in silence until Jazz and Prowl returned.

"I think we all got the information you need," Prowl said," Jazz, may you tell?"

"We made some questioning and found out that Megatron blackmailed your sister," saboteur started.

"Huh?" Ironhide asked.

"Three femmes are apprentices of your sister. When Miracle and they were captured by Decepticons, those three were also under danger of raping. Megatron offered protection to those three in exchange of Miracle's submission. Like Megatron said, your sister is unselfish. Those three are unviolated, they conviced us about that," Jazz ended his speech. Ironhide let out a relieved sigh.

"Ironhide, like I said, there was a reason. Your sister would make an good Autobot, she sacrificed herself to save those apprentices," Optimus said.

"I heard it Optimus and I can't describe how proud I am of her. I'll convince her to join Autobots. She is smart, she'll understand why she should join," Ironhide said, then his comm. link beebed.

"Ratchet to Ironhide. Operation is ready, patient's condition stable. You may come to visit her, even though she is recharging," came medic's voice.

"That's good to hear, I'll be there soon," red mech answered and rised from his chair.

Ironhide turned towards Optimus, nodded and with that he leaved the room. When the door closed, they could hear him running quicky towards med-bay.

"His sister is going to join Autobots?" Prowl maked the question that both he and Jazz had in their CPUs, caused by Ironhide's and Optimus' converstation.

"Maybe, at least Ironhide is going to try to make her join. What would be his success?" Optimus said, turning to his tactitian.

"11% comes first, but I need more information of her and recent events to get final result."

"Their creators were Autobots too."

"28%."

"Ironhide said that she could become a fighter and most likely she can't return to Virack, because Megatron will seek after her."

"53%, when we add how determined Megatron was to get femme back, it's rare that he even calls here. That's all I can get now, since I don't know her personality or anything else of her."

"Very well, let's get back to that report then, Prowl. Jazz, you may leave," Optimus said and leaned to back of his chair. Tactician took the datapad he had read earlier and Jazz exited the room, with the tought to go to listen Autobots gossiping in rec room.

* * *

_Please review and point your opinion about this fic, it would really help me to improve and it wont take much of your time. Chapter 4 will come when I get chapter 5 started._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for lack of new chapters, I've been busy and hadn't proceeded with 5th chapter at all. Even now I should be doing homeworks but blah, homeworks aren't interesting ;) But because I've been dissmissing this story too long I finally decided to at least put up the chapter 4. _

* * *

Ratchet placed laser scalpel on it's place with other instruments and glanced over monitors watching the recharging femme. Ratchet had done his work with femme sooner than he had expected. He thought that was only because he hadn't been interrupted by anyone after he had made crystal clear to First Aid that nobot was allowed in.

Ratchet heard a knock from the door and he opened the door to Ironhide, who gave to medic varying glance. Ratchet chuckled to himself, even Ironhide was afraid of the Hatchet.

"She is still recharging, but otherwise she is okay," Ratchet said and Ironhide just nodded and seated himself to chair next to the berth.

"Since you are staying, comm me when she wakes up, I think it's not taking long. I have other patients too," Ratchet said and when he got just another nod, he approached the red mech and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you moping at, tough guy? Still mad about that wrench?" Ratchet asked, trying to get humorous tone into his voice.

"And spanner and screwdriver? No, I'm not mad at you, it's just... Miracle is only one remaining from my family, I can't afford to lose her, not after this," Ironhide mumbled, reaching femme's hand and squeezing it little.

"Well what are you going to do? When Miracle heals up, she and other femmes will be taken back to Virack."

"She can't go back, Megatron wants her. I'm going to try to convince her to join Autobots, at least then I can protect her."

"That's good. But I need to go now, I'm needed. Remember to comm me when she wakes up," Ratchet said and left the room.

Ironhide moved his chair closer to berth and pressed Miracle's hand to his forehead.

"Dontcha worry sis, big bro is here now," he muttered.

Cybertronians are interesting when it comes to bonds. Between creators and their creations are bond and trough it creators can soothe their sparklings and send other feelings too, same goes with siblings. Twins sparked from same spark have the strongest sibling bond, but the strongest bond is between sparkmates, who can send even thoughts to their bonded.

Now Ironhide opened the sibling bond between him and his sister, the bond been closed so long time. He searched her presence few moments, and there, he found it. She had curled into ball, not letting anyone close. Ironhide tried to touch her, send some comfort and love but immediately after the touch she retreated, sending feeling of tiredness and fear. Ironhide seeked after her again and when he found her he sent some of the protectiveness he felt towards her. She didn't escape anymore, but she sent again some fear. Oh, how afraid she was. But Ironhide sent more comfort and reassurance.

Then Ironhide felt when hand moved from his hold and caressed his helm. He looked up and saw her sister's onlined optics looking him.

"Hiya 'hide," she whispered and smiled, then she got serious expression and she poked his helm. " You really are there, aren't you?"

Ironhide looked her mouth open, but then he got back his vocalizer.

"Yeah, I'm here. How are you doing?"

Miracle looked around the room and her gaze stopped on roof.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse. Where am I, this is not Virack, is it?"

"You're in Autobot's base and in the med bay. Autobots rescued you and those other femmes. You need anything?" Ironhide asked, he had forgotted that he was supposed to comm Ratchet.

"Nah, I don't think I need anything. Where are those other femmes?"

"They are kept in quest quarters."

Miracle then started to get herself up to sitting position.

"I need to see them, I need to keep them in order and -"

"You aren't going anywhere until I give you permission," Ratcet interrupted the femme when he came in. "And you," he pointed Ironhide," you were supposed to comm me when she came online."

Miracle stared the red and white mech but she had no time for staring.

"But I need to go to those other femmes, I'm resbonsible of them as City Officer and -" Miracle started but Ratchet cutted her again.

"And as Autobot medic I'm resbonsible of all my patients and I'm ready to bind you onto that berth if it's only way to keep you there."

Miracle stopped her attempt to get up, insted she pouted, glaring the medic who searched one of his scanners. Ironhide chuckeld to sight, earning glare from his sister. Ratchet found the scanner he wanted and came next to berth. He powered the scanner and runned it over Miracle's chassis.

"Well, your energy level is still low, but otherwise you're healthy enough. I can let you out if the first thing you do is refueling." Ratchet announced.

"I'll do that." Miracle promised quickly and slipped off the berth

. She and Ironhide had reached the door when Ratchet called them again.

"Ironhide, take her straight to rec room or remember my earlier threat. My wrench and your exhaust port, right?"

Ironhide shivered visibly and leaved the room Miracle following him questioning expression on her face.

* * *

Datapads and empty energon cubes were scattered on the floor but Soundwave made no attempt to clean them. He lifted his gaze from the floor to direction where Shockwave was also looking. Megatron was beating the slag out of Starscream who had again annoyed his already pissed leader. The call to Autobots hadn't ended like Megatron would have wanted and nuisance also known as Starscream didn't make the situation any better.

"If I would have wanted your opinion on this matter," Megatron growled and hitted his SIC on every word," I would have asked for it."

"But why would you want that femme back anyway?" Starscream whined, trying to escape," she is just like any other femme, you 'face with them and that's it."

Megatron punched him one more time, really hard and then let him go.

"It's not just the femme, it's that Autobots dared to took something that belonged to me, you fool!"

Starscream didn't care, he just wanted to escape the room to get back to his trine so they could heal his wounds. And so he did. When Decepticon leader and his two subordinates lifted their gazes from closing door, Shockwave was first to talk.

"My leader, with no offence, but I'm wondering same as Starscream. Why that femme?"

Megatron snorted to purple mech.

"Like I said, it's not the femme, it's that those Autoscums dared to take something that belonged to me and this time it happened to be that femme."

"But you never contact Optimus Prime in those cases and-" Shockwave tried again but Megatron cutted him.

"This femme is different than energon or weapons. Soundwave, please explain to your comrade what you found out when you checked that femme in case of any viruses," Megatron nodded toward his Communication Officer.

"Analysis of femme: No viruses detected. Other notes: Femme's physical features excellent for reproduction," came monotonous statement.

"Reproduction? Sir, you mean offspring?" Shockwave asked surprised.

"Offspring, sparklings, yes I mean a progeny," Megatron snickered," it never before had occured my CPU, but after Soundwave here told me that femme could be a factory of sparklings, idea of having a heir was alluring. That is why I want that femme back, even though she is related to Autobot."

Shockwave looked dumbfounded to always expressionless face of Soundwave. Their leader did have interfacing partners now and then, from Neutral prostibots to his soldiers (soldiers he found attractive), but never had he keeped same interfacing partner longer than couple orns. Having sparklings meant at least one thing.

"But sir, to create offspring one need to have sparkbond. That femme would turn to be your weakness, killing her someone could kill you," Shockwave tried to change his leader's mind.

"Shockwave, do you thing, that I haven't already though about that? I can throw that femme into brig or somewhere else where nobot can find her. Besides, nobot does neet to know that I even have a bondmate, right?"

Shockwave and Soundwave voiced their understanding.

"Great. Now go and create a plan how to get that femme back," Megatron ordered.

"Yes, lord Megatron," both mechs said and leaved the room.

Megatron turned to look the sky trough the window. His only problem was how to get the femme to comply on sparkbonding, but blackmailing seemed to work pretty well on her. He would come up with something when the time would come. At least he now knew that she was related to that Autoscum and with a little bit of plotting he would be able to capture both siblings. And her brother as a hostage, the femme would comply to everything Megatron would order. Heck, he wouldn't have to order her at all, the femme would probably do everything he wishes.

"Deadlock," Megatron smirked, " that would be a perfect name for a little mech."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review, it wont take much of your time and it really helps me to write more when I know there are readers :)_


End file.
